


Bear It

by phidari



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Melodrama, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9973655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phidari/pseuds/phidari
Summary: Kagami Hiiro could cut anything, and that included Hanahaki roots.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I'm just trying to meet my self-imposed write-200-words-a-day requirement, and if that means melodramatic flower barfing then so be it.

Kagami Hiiro could cut anything, and that included Hanahaki roots. Never once did he come into direct contact with the plants—until, after a routine Bugsterectomy, the patient of the week opened her mouth to thank him and hacked flower petals into his face.

It was that damned intern who triggered the cough.

Hiiro cursed himself. He should have had the roots removed at once, before they manifested, but he'd never expected to love again. Now, removing his love for Houjou meant losing his memories of the CR. Of fighting the Bugsters.

He coughed up flowers, and he bore it.


End file.
